


Boots vs Pumps

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet written for bsg_epics multi-ship war this past weekend.  It's a humorous take on the "boots outside the hatch" privacy signal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots vs Pumps

“This is worse than my cot,” Laura grumbles, trying to find a comfortable position for both Lee and herself in his rack. She ends up half on top of him, chest to chest, with one leg hitched over him and tangling with his own.

“Ah, but this is a luxury, Madam President,” Lee retorts, “You’ve just had the rare opportunity to do the deed in empty senior pilot’s quarters. Usually, you have to try to do it as quietly as possible, but you still end up fooling no one. You‘re lucky to avoid getting a performance review.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m spending my free time with the CAG then,” she says, fingers dancing across his chest. “Do I even want to know how you procured the entire quarters for us?”

“Probably not,” Lee says with a chuckle.

They bask in the aftermath for as long as they dare, talking quietly while their hands still wander over naked flesh.

While Laura is dressing, Lee quickly and quietly opens the hatch to retrieve her pumps, which he’d sneakily placed out front to warn away intruders in lieu of the more traditional boots.

After Laura’s departure, Lee runs into Starbuck in the corridor.

“Did you and Roslin have a nice time,” she asks with a smirk, “If you’re trying to be discreet, you’re not doing it well by leaving her shoes outside the hatch.”

“True,” Lee replies, “but, her pumps send a better message. Interrupt me, and you might get a crap CAP shift. Interrupt the president, and you might find yourself on the business end of an airlock.”


End file.
